Ulah
by rururei
Summary: Namikaze Naruto sedang ingin berulah. SasuNaru. Oneshot. Ditulis unuk event Opposite Party. Enjoy!


Lelaki muda itu duduk di balik meja kerjanya yang besar. Tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menunggu untuk diperiksa berjajar di depannya, di samping sebuah laptop menyala serta segelas kopi yang kelihatannya belum disentuh. Kedua mata di balik kacamata tanpa _frame _yang dia pakai tengah serius meneliti lembar demi lembar kertas yang dia pegang. Jari tangan kanannya menjepit sebuah bolpoin warna hitam, sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja –tanda ia sedang berpikir. Sebentar-sebentar dahinya tampak berkerut dengan dua alis yang bertaut lebih rapat.

Dia menghela napas sembari membuang pandang ke arah jendela lebar di sisi kanan yang akan menunjukkan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian lantai 12 jika dia melongok ke bawah. Selama beberapa detik matanya masih tertuju ke sana, antara fokus dan tidak fokus. Kepalanya kemudian tersandar ke kursi sementara dia memejamkan mata. Satu-satunya bunyi yang bisa ia tangkap –selain suara-suara karyawan di luar ruang kerjanya adalah bunyi detak jarum jam dinding. Hembusan hawa dingin dari AC di tempat itu bahkan tidak mampu mengenyahkan penat dan pengap yang dia rasakan. Kedua mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang bolpoin kini bergerak untuk melonggarkan dasi merah tua yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya.

Dia menghela napas sekali lagi –tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa sepagi itu dia sudah menghela napas panjang berkali-kali.

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Dia meraih benda itu, mengusap layarnya untuk membentuk sebuah pola hingga kunci ponsel pintar itu terbuka. Dia menekan dan mengusap layar beberapa kali lagi sebelum mata birunya bergerak membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertera dalam salah satu pesan di kotak masuk.

Bibirnya terkatup lebih rapat. Dia membuka kacamatanya dan beranjak dari kursi, melangkah keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar-lebar yang menimbulkan tekanan berlebih pada lantai yang dia pijak.

Tangannya menarik pintu ruangan hingga terbuka. Sekretarisnya tampak terkejut melihat dia keluar tiba-tiba dengan tampang kusut yang kelihatannya siap memecat siapapun yang membuat tensi darahnya naik.

"Mana Kiba?" tanyanya langsung pada sang sekretaris.

"Kiba-_san _ada di meja kerjanya," sahut perempuan berblazer hitam itu, "Perlu saya panggilkan?"

Dia tidak menjawab, segera saja berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju meja kerja orang yang dimaksud. Beberapa karyawan yang melihat gelagatnya mulai berbisik-bisik begitu dia lewat. Mereka berspekulasi tentang badai apalagi yang mungkin muncul menilik dari ekspresi sang presiden direktur muda yang kelihatannya tidak mengenakkan.

Kaki jenjang beralas sepatu hitam itu masih melangkah dengan irama konstan yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Namikaze-_san..."_

Lelaki muda yang tengah sibuk mengetik di kubiknya berdiri tergesa begitu melihat sosok sang presiden direktur mendekat ke meja.

"Mana foto-foto untuk papan reklame apartemen kita yang baru?" cecarnya langsung.

Kiba tampak gelagapan.

"Cepat tunjukkan padaku sekarang!"

Pemuda bersurai coklat yang dibentak itu pun tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk segera mengaduk-aduk berkas di atas meja dan di juga dalam lacinya. Dia bisa sedikit menghembuskan napas lega begitu sebuah map warna hijau berisi berkas yang dimaksud berhasil dia temukan.

"Ini berkasnya, Namikaze-_san."_

Sang presdir muda merenggutnya cepat, membuka lembar demi lembar dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Aku tidak suka foto-foto ini," katanya.

Wajah Inuzuka Kiba seketika berubah menjadi lebih horor. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi dan leher belakang yang meremang.

"Tapi sewaktu saya menunjukkannya kemarin, Anda bilang–"

Kepala bersurai pirang terangkat, menampakkan sepasang iris safir yang menyorot tajam. Kiba buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sekarang aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka," geramnya, "Foto-foto ini terlalu buruk."

"Jadi saya harus kembali ke agensi atau–"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus mencari fotografer yang benar-benar profesional?" Nada suara sang atasan mulai meninggi hingga beberapa karyawan yang duduk di dekat meja Kiba menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat. "Apartemen ini adalah proyek _prestise _yang harus sukses. Kau tahu berapa kerugian kita kalau sampai proyek ini gagal? Iklan ini sangat penting untuk menarik calon pembeli, apalagi papan reklame yang akan dipajang besar-besar di tepi jalan di mana ribuan orang lewat setiap hari. Bagaimana agar dalam waktu satu detik mata orang itu menatap reklame dan kemudian dia tertarik untuk membeli apartemen? Kukira aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali."

Kiba meremas jari-jarinya yang terasa dingin. Pemuda itu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa membuka bibirnya kembali.

"Saya sudah menggunakan fotografer dari agensi profesional yang Anda rekomendasikan, selain itu–"

"Aku ingin foto-foto ini diganti sekarang juga."

Kedua mata Kiba melebar maksimal.

"Tapi, Namikaze-_san–"_

"Aku sendiri yang akan datang ke sana."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bawahannya lagi, sang presdir membalikkan badan dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar. Kiba yang mulai hilang akal benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat selain mengekor langkah sang atasan.

"Namikaze-_san, _biar saya saja yang bicara dengan mereka, atau mungkin Anda bisa mempertim–"

Satu tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'diam atau kupecat kau' membuat Kiba akhirnya benar-benar bungkam dan menyerah untuk membujuk sang Namikaze muda. Lelaki itu akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan menatap dengan nanar kepergian sang atasan. Begitu punggung berjas hitam itu hilang di balik pintu, Kiba hanya bisa mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang berbadai dan berduri, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini juga *nangis haru**__**-ngesot**__*****_

_**Sebenarnya saya author SN dan NS , tapi untuk event Opposite Party ini saya memilih menulis SN karena akhir-akhir ini saya lebih sering menulis NS. **_

_**Oke deh. Enjoy ^_^**_

_**Semoga event ini masih berlanjut untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya!**_

_**All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aston Martin hitam itu meluncur di jalan protokol, meliuk dengan cepat sebelum kemudian berbelok ke halaman sebuah gedung berlantai tiga yang terletak tepat di tepi jalan. Pintu mobil terbuka dan sesosok lelaki muda bersurai pirang melangkah keluar. Pintu mobil dibanting cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang membuat beberapa orang di tempat parkir itu menolehkan kepala. Lelaki muda berjas hitam itu tidak menolehkan pandangan ke manapun, langsung berjalan lurus menuju pintu masuk gedung.

Bunyi ketukan sol sepatunya terdengar rapat begitu dia naik ke teras. Pintu kaca lebar bertuliskan _Konoha Agency _menggeser terbuka secara otomatis. Dia berjalan memasuki lobi berinterior modern dengan berbagai macam foto menghias dinding. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan setelan baju putih gading yang pas di badan berdiri dari kursinya di balik konter begitu melihat lelaki itu masuk.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara lembut itu menyapanya, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membantu memperlunak ekspresi di wajah tan itu.

"Saya ingin komplain tentang hasil pemotretan untukperusahaan saya." Dia meletakkan map hijau yang dibawanya di atas meja konter.

Si gadis bersurai indigo itu meraih benda yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ini..."

"Rasengan _Corp."_

Sang tamu menyebutkan nama perusahaannya dan gadis di depannya itu mendongakkan kepala dengan ekspresi agak terkejut.

"Oh. Maaf," katanya dengan wajah tidak enak hati, "Biasanya Inuzuka-_san _yang datang dari Rasengan."

"Mengirim Inuzuka Kiba ke sini adalah sebuah kesalahan," tukas sang Namikaze, "Semua foto-foto ini tidak sesuai dengan konsep apartemen baru kami."

Si gadis di balik konter berusaha menjaga agar wajahnya terlihat tetap tenang.

"Baik, Tuan," sahutnya, "Apa Anda ingin bertemu dengan ketua agensi atau–"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan fotografer yang terlibat dalam pemotretan ini," sambar sang pemuda pirang cepat.

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi fotografer yang Anda cari sedang ada sesi pemotretan sekarang."

"Saya tidak peduli apakah dia ada pemotretan atau tidak." Wajah tan itu mengeras. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan dia sekarang."

Seorang Namikaze sepertinya punya bakat bawaan untuk mempengaruhi orang. Wibawa dan pesona alami dalam penampilan maupun setiap kata-katanya mampu membuat sang lawan bicara diserang emosi yang dikirimkan –dalam kasus gadis ini, emosi yang terserap adalah kekalutan dan kecemasan.

Gadis itu tersenyum –setengah dipaksakan.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Tuan, tapi beliau sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi–"

"Apa Anda pikir saya punya waktu luang sebanyak itu?" Alis sang tamu bertaut lebih rapat. "Saya sudah cukup membuang-buang waktu berharga saya dengan pergi dari kantor dan datang ke sini. Lalu Anda menyuruh saya untuk menunggu lagi?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan, tapi–"

"Anda pasti tidak mengerti berapa nilai waktu satu jam milik saya jika dikonversi ke dalam mata uang."

Ya. Gadis yang malang itu memang tidak tahu dan tidak punya ide siapa lelaki muda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda bertemu dulu dengan staf kami yang lain, atau–"

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan fotografer ini." Kedua manik biru melayangkan tatapan mengancam. "Saya dengar dia adalah fotografer terbaik di agensi, bahkan juga di seluruh kota. Apakah berita yang saya dengar itu hanya isapan jempol belaka untuk menaikkan pamor? Saya rasa profesionalisme fotografer yang kalian banggakan itu justru harus dipertanyakan."

"Namikaze-_san__!"_

Sebuah suara melengking menginterupsi perdebatan antara kedua orang itu, membuat gadis bersurai indigo yang sudah menyiapkan jawaban akhirnya menutup kembali bibir berlipstik merah muda miliknya. Sementara itu lelaki yang merasa namanya disebut menolehkan kepala, melihat figur seorang gadis berbaju merah muda dengan rambut warna senada mendekat kepadanya.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami untuk kedatangan tamu sepertimu." Gadis _pink_ itu tersenyum. "Ada proyek baru untuk kami?"

"Tch." Sang Namikaze berdecak pelan.

Dia benar-benar lupa jika gadis cerewet bernama Haruno Sakura itu adalah salah satu model di Konoha _Agency_. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak ada benang merah yang akan menghubungkan takdir mereka berdua untuk bisa saling mengenal, tapi rupanya takdir mempertemukan ayah mereka berdua sebagai rekan bisnis. Dia yang sejak kecil sering diseret-seret mengikuti acara sang ayah bertemu gadis merah jambu itu tanpa sengaja di sebuah acara makan malam.

"Aku harus berpikir seribu kali lagi untuk memberikan proyek baru pada agensimu ini," sahutnya, segera membuat wajah Sakura dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajukan komplain."

"Komplain?" Alis Sakura terangkat. "Tentang..." gadis itu berpikir sejenak, "pemotretan untuk iklan apartemen Rasengan yang baru?"

"Aku tidak suka semua fotonya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah terkejut Sakura kali ini tidak dibuat-buat. Sang model terlihat benar-benar tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan fotografernya," tambah si pirang lagi, "Kurasa dia harus mendengar lebih dulu konsep apartemen baru kami. Jadi dia tidak akan menghasilkan foto seburuk ini."

"Tapi Namikaze-_san," _Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu, "Kurasa kami sudah mendiskusikan konsepnya dengan Inuzuka-_san."_

"Berarti fotografer kalian yang tidak bisa mencerna informasi dengan baik," tuduh sang Namikaze, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga."

Haruno Sakura berpaling pada gadis di balik konter yang sejak tadi menyimak percakapan antara sang model agensi dengan tamu mereka itu.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya sudah menjelaskan pada Namikaze-_san _kalau Uchiha-_san _sedang ada pemotretan," bisik gadis yang ditanya.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi lebih keruh.

"Masih lama?"

Si gadis bersurai indigo melirik takut-takut pada lelaki pirang di dekat mereka sebelum kemudian menatap Sakura lagi dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi."

Sebuah pilihan yang sulit dan bahkan seorang Haruno Sakura pun tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara gamblang.

"Begini Namikaze-_san–"_

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Bisa dikatakan bahwa di hadapannya saat ini berdiri seekor harimau bergigi tajam yang siap menerkam apa saja, apalagi jika sedang marah. Tapi mengganggu seorang Uchiha Sasuke di tengah sesi pemotretannya juga bisa diibaratkan seperti mengusik seekor singa di dalam sarang. Sakura tidak tahu pilihan mana yang lebih baik –atau sejatinya memang tidak ada pilihan yang baik dari keduanya.

"Di mana tempatnya?" Sang tamu buka suara lagi. "Biar aku sendiri yang datang ke sana."

Sakura memandang si gadis bersurai indigo sementara gadis itu balik menatap dengan mata mengisyaratkan minta pertolongan.

"Katakan padaku di mana tempatnya. Kau tahu persis apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan keinginanku, Haruno."

Sakura sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa lelaki yang ada di depannya itu adalah sosok yang terkenal angkuh, tapi kali ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan ancaman langsung dari sang Namikaze. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat dia bergidik.

"Di mana dia, Hinata?" Sakura berpaling lagi pada gadis di balik konter.

"Di studio 1."

Sang lelaki pirang tidak perlu menunggu kalimat lain dan tidak juga berniat untuk menunggu bantuan petunjuk arah. Dia menyambar map hijau yang semua tergeletak di atas meja dan segera membalikkan badan –berjalan masuk diikuti tatapan cemas dari dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Benar-benar gawat," keluh Sakura, "Cepat beri tahu Tsunase-_san, _Hinata_."_

"Baik."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu buru-buru berjalan menuju ruangan lain sementara Sakura tergesa mengejar langkah sang presdir Rasengan.

"Semoga fotografer muka tembok itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengajak bertengkar seorang Namikaze Naruto." Sakura bergumam sendiri selagi dia menyusuri koridor dengan foto-foto model Konoha _Agency_ sebagai pengisi dinding.

Lelaki yang namanya disebut oleh Sakura masih berjalan di depan, tidak tertarik mengamati interior gedung maupun foto-foto berbingkai hitam yang menampakkan prestasi-prestasi model agensi terbesar di kota itu.

"Namikaze-_san, _biar aku saja yang memanggilkan fotografer itu untukmu." Sakura masih mencoba membujuk. Sepasang kaki berbalut _high heels _merah muda miliknya berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar-lebar lelaki yang dia kejar, tapi lelaki yang dimaksud tidak mau menyahut –menoleh pun tidak.

Langkah kaki jenjang Namikaze Naruto terhenti di ruangan terakhir sebelum dia mencapai ujung koridor. Tangannya mendorong engsel pintu, menampakkan ruangan yang sebagian besar gelap tanpa cahaya. Lampu-lampu yang menyala hanya menerangi seperlima bagian ruangan yang merupakan _spot _pemotretan berlatar putih polos. Di tempat itu berdiri seorang gadis bertubuh semampai dengan tubuh terbalut _dress _hitam yang menampakkan dengan jelas lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Surai pirang gadis itu tergerai ke punggung, bergerak halus ketika tangan putih si gadis menyibaknya ke samping.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba membuat hampir semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh, bergumam dan berbisik melihat sesosok lelaki asing menerobos masuk begitu saja di tengah sesi pemotretan. Sementara itu satu sosok yang duduk di bangku tinggi dengan mata di balik lensa kamera sepertinya tidak mendengar apapun, masih fokus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar selagi sang model terus bergerak mengganti pose.

Haruno Sakura buru-buru menghampiri salah satu kru bertubuh gempal dan berbisik padanya untuk menyalakan lampu. Lelaki itu sempat melancarkan protes, malah balik berkata _'kau sendiri saja yang menyalakan lampunya, aku tidak mau cari mati', _tapi sang model bersurai _pink _menjitak kepala lelaki itu sebagai jawabannya.

Satu demi satu lampu ruangan dinyalakan.

Figur sang fotografer kini terlihat lebih jelas: seorang lelaki muda bertubuh jangkung dengan surai hitam segelap arang, memakai kemeja putih polos yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya itu. Lengan kemejanya digulung separuh, menampakkan kulit tangannya yang putih pucat. Begitu ruangan berubah terang karena lampu-lampu yang dinyalakan, lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya, menurunkan tangan dari kamera dan turun dari bangku tempatnya duduk.

Tubuh itu berbalik.

Sepasang manik mata obsidian menyipit tajam dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Kapan aku berkata bahwa pemotretan ini sudah selesai?" Suara rendah itu mengisi keheningan, semacam mengubah atmosfer ruangan menjadi lebih dingin.

"Itu... Uchiha-_san..." _Kru yang tadi dipaksa Sakura untuk menyalakan lampu terlihat gelagapan.

"Jadi begini–"

Sakura baru saja akan menjelaskan situasi ketika Namikaze Naruto melangkah maju, membuat kehadirannya disadari oleh sang fotografer. Wajah datar Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mengernyit ketika dia menangkap sosok lelaki bersurai pirang itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya –dagu terangkat, tangan kiri masuk ke saku celana dan tangan kanan memegang map warna hijau.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya sang fotografer ketus.

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Terlambat sudah untuk memperingatkan Uchiha Sasuke tentang siapa orang yang tengah dihadapinya itu. Para kru di dalam ruangan yang tidak mengenali sang tamu juga turut berbisik-bisik, tapi tidak berani mengatakan apapun apalagi menyela karena merasakan atmosfer tegang di antara dua lelaki yang tengah saling berhadapan.

"Tentu saja ada urusan denganmu."

Naruto menunjukkan map di tangan kanannya sebelum kemudian melempar benda itu begitu saja ke tubuh sang fotografer. Uchiha Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Hanya ekor matanya yang bergerak ke bawah untuk menilik foto-foto yang kini tersebar di lantai –foto-foto hasil jepretannya.

"Tentang?"

Riak wajah tan Naruto mulai berubah begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang tetap kalem.

"Kau lihat sendiri," jawabnya, "Aku tidak suka semua foto-foto itu."

"Dan siapa kau hingga kau merasa berhak mengatakan itu padaku?"

Sakura yang sejak tadi berusaha memberi kode pada sang Uchiha agar tidak berkata macam-macam sepertinya mulai frustasi. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan untuk bisa mengerem mulut Sasuke yang memang terkenal seenaknya itu.

"Jadi, Uchiha-_san, _Namikaze-_san _ini adalah presiden direktur Rasengan–"

"Persetan." Satu kata pendek yang berhasil membuat Sakura terperangah dan menghentikan penjelasannya. "Aku tidak peduli apakah dia ini presiden direktur atau presiden negara ini sekalipun. Yang aku tahu adalah sejak awal kita bekerja dengan Inuzuka Kiba sebagai perwakilan Rasengan dan dia sudah menerima hasil foto-fotonya."

Gigi Naruto bergemeretuk rapat.

"Foto-fotomu tidak membuat apartemen kami terlihat berkelas," ujarnya, "Aku ingin konsepnya diganti."

"Ho." Sasuke menyeringai, setengah tertawa. "Jadi kau pikir kau bisa memerintahku begitu saja? Maaf, Tuan, aku tidak bekerja di bawah perintah orang yang tidak tahu tata krama sepertimu, yang seenaknya saja menerobos masuk dan mengganggu sesi pemotretanku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengorbankan banyak hal untuk datang ke sini dan menemui fotografer amatir sepertimu?"

Napas orang-orang tercekat.

Belum pernah ada satu orang pun yang menyebut sosok Uchiha Sasuke sebagai fotografer amatir. Terlalu banyak pihak yang rela memohon untuk bisa menggunakan jasanya menjepret kamera.

"Kau tahu," Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, "aku paling benci dengan tipe orang sepertimu. Sok penting. Sok kuasa."

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal.

"Kau–" Pelipis sang Namikaze berdenyut. Baru kali ini terlihat ada emosi berlebihan di wajah yang biasanya penuh percaya diri itu.

"Kalau sejak awal kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Inuzuka, kenapa kau mengirimnya kemari?" Sasuke tidak menanggapi kemarahan Naruto. "Sekali lihat saja aku tahu jenis pemimpin seperti apa kau ini. Payah."

"Dan kau pikir kau ini hebat kalau menanggapi komplain klien saja kau tidak sanggup?"

"Tch." Bibir itu berdecak meremehkan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa seorang presdir sepertimu mau jauh-jauh datang dan meluangkan waktu untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku. Barangkali kau sedang bosan dan ingin hiburan? Lalu kau menganggap berdebat denganku bisa mengusir rasa suntukmu? Cukup kreatif."

Naruto mendesis, benar-benar menjadi lebih marah berkali-kali lipat.

"Bisakah kau lebih serius dan tidak menganggap apa yang kukatakan sebagai lelucon?"

"Aku serius sejak tadi." Wajah tembok itu tetap sedatar semula. "Coba saja katakan apa maumu. Kalau kau menggunakan konsep apartemen _green design, _apa aku harus memotret modelku dengan konstum tarzan dan bergelantungan di kaca gedung?"

"Kau–"

"Namikaze-_san!"_

Suara lembut namun tegas itu terdengar menyapa, menyela adu tatap antara dua pasang mata beda warna.

"Apa kabar?"

Seorang perempuan cantik tersenyum pada Naruto, terlihat anggun dalam baju warna hijau toskanya. Bagi orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu, sungguh sulit untuk menebak berapa usia perempuan bersurai pirang itu sebenarnya.

"Saya dengar Anda ada sedikit keperluan dengan fotografer kami," kata perempuan itu lagi, masih dengan senyum di bibir merahnya. Matanya kemudian melirik sejenak pada sosok yang dimaksud, sedikit memberikan ancaman yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke sendiri . "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya," sahut Naruto cepat, "masalahnya adalah fotografer Anda perlu diajari tentang sopan santun, Tsunade-_san_."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Tsunade itu tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke memang sedikit frontal, Namikaze-_san. _Saya tidak heran jika orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya akan mudah untuk salah paham."

"Salah paham?" Naruto menajamkan tatapannya. "Saya rasa saya tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa dia memang perlu diajari untuk lebih menghormati orang lain, terutama seorang klien."

"Saya rasa kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik." Tsunade masih memasang senyum dan wajah tenangnya. "Tentang komplain Anda, kami akan mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke mendadak menyela, membuat Naruto dan Tsunade sama-sama menoleh padanya. "Aku sedang sibuk."

"Lihat siapa yang sok sibuk sekarang," balas Naruto sinis.

"Sasuke."

Tsunade memberikan tatapan mengancam sekali lagi, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan terpengaruh oleh ancaman semacam itu. Lelaki itu memasang tampang keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau meladeni orang kurang kerjaan ini," ujar Sasuke lagi, "Silakan saja pakai fotografer lain jika ingin meneruskan proyek dengan konsep yang baru."

Sasuke balik badan, berjalan kembali menuju singgasananya di depan tripod kamera.

"Maafkan dia, Namikaze-_san," _sang ketua agensi ganti menatap Naruto dengan raut menyesal, "Tolong beri waktu sebentar pada saya untuk memberi pengertian kepadanya. Dia memang agak keras kepala."

Naruto tidak menoleh, masih menatap punggung sang Uchiha dengan wajah penuh amarah dan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah fotografer terbaik yang kami punya, tapi jika Anda menginginkan–"

"Saya tidak menginginkan apapun lagi," potong Naruto, "Saya rasa saya tidak perlu berpikir apakah saya masih ingin menggunakan jasa agensi ini."

Wajah sang ketua agensi dipenuhi kengerian. Mendapat _blacklist _dari pimpinan Rasengan sama saja dengan pintu gerbang untuk mendapat _blacklist _dari seisi kota –bahkan bisa jadi seisi negeri, mengingat koneksi sang presdir yang tidak main-main. Alis Tsunade pun tampak berkerut tegang selagi dia berusaha membujuk sang Namikaze.

"Ah, Namikaze-_san, _saya rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana kalau_–"_

"Bisakah kau matikan lampunya lagi, Chouji?" Seruan keras itu menginterupsi perkataan Tsunade, membuat lelaki yang merasa namanya dipanggil terkejut setengah mati.

Sementara itu wajah Tsunade mulai terlihat marah.

"Sasuke!"

Sang lelaki bersurai raven menoleh, menunjukkan pandangan malasnya.

"Tolong cari tempat lain jika ingin berdebat," katanya, "Jangan di sini, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Ekspresi Tsunade menunjukkan seolah-olah dia ingin menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih pantas, Sasuke?" tanyanya, berusaha menyabar-nyabarkan diri, "Namikaze-_san _sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemuimu."

Sepasang manik hitam beralih menatap wajah lelaki bersurai pirang. Bibir Sasuke masih berupa garis datar selagi mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta dia untuk datang."

Mata safir Naruto melebar. Kedua tangannya terkepal makin erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya hampir menggali ke dalam kulit tangannya sendiri. Lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar –tidak mempedulikan suara Tsunade memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!" Kali ini sang ketua agensi menghampiri fotografernya. "Cepat kejar dia dan minta maaf!"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tidak berubah sedikit pun benar-benar membuat Tsunade makin naik pitam. Ditariknya lengan sang Uchiha hingga lelaki itu terpaksa turun dari kursinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu betapa pentingnya orang itu untuk usaha kita ini? Cepat minta maaf padanya atau kupecat kau!"

Hampir tidak ada orang dalam ruangan itu yang tidak membelalakkan mata. Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke diancam akan dipecat oleh ketua agensinya sendiri. Tentu saja akan ada banyak agensi lain yang dengan senang hati menerimanya bekerja. Jadi menurut logika, seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu takut pada ancaman itu.

Tapi entahlah.

Sang raven berdecak sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Barangkali dia masih sayang pada pekerjaannya di tempat itu karena di mana lagi dia bisa berbuat seenaknya bahkan pada sang ketua agensi sendiri.

Punggung berjas hitam milik Namikaze Naruto masih terlihat di lobi, berjalan melewati meja konter tempat Hinata berdiri mengawasi dengan mata cemas. Sasuke mempercepat langkah, mengejar Naruto yang sudah mencapai pintu.

"Namikaze-_san!"_

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Namikaze-_san!"_

Naruto terus berjalan hingga di tempat parkir, tampak buru-buru mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Apa yang ka–" Sepasang mata biru melebar begitu kunci yang ada dalam genggamannya direbut paksa.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan padaku!"

Sasuke menulikan telinga dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam mobil sang Namikaze.

"Keluar dari sana atau kupanggil polisi!" seru Naruto.

"Silakan," sahut Sasuke enteng, "Pilih masuk ke dalam sini atau kutabrakkan mobilmu ke pembatas jalan."

"_Shit."_

Mobil itu adalah salah satu mobil kesayangan Naruto yang tidak akan dibiarkannya tergores sedikit pun. Sambil tetap menggerutu, lelaki pirang itu akhirnya masuk lewat sisi mobil yang lain.

"Apa maumu?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebelum kemudian menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Kau ini benar-benar brengsek," umpat Naruto.

"Memang." Sasuke fokus mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkir, tidak memandang wajah Naruto.

Begitu mobil memasuki jalan protokol, Sasuke mengemudikan kendaraan itu seakan-akan ada polisi yang mengejar mereka karena mereka baru saja merampok bank. Mobil itu meliuk-liuk di tengah kepadatan jalan, beberapa kali rasanya hampir menyenggol mobil lain. Naruto mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya, merasa ingin meninju wajah sang Uchiha saat itu juga.

"Apa kau gila?" teriaknya, "Kau mau membunuhku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, kali ini meliukkan mobil dengan cepat ke arah kanan untuk menghindari sebuah truk kontainer di depan mereka.

"Berhenti sekarang juga!" teriak Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih tidak menggubris. "Kubilang berhenti, _teme!"_

Sang raven berpaling, melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak ketakutan sebelum akhirnya membanting kemudi ke kiri dan menginjak rem hingga mobil itu berhenti di tepi jalan. Napas Naruto masih terengah. Dia menstabilkan detak jantungnya sebelum kemudian menatap sang Uchiha dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau ini benar-benar–"

Sasuke mendekat, membungkam bibir Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman. Naruto terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, lalu berusaha menolak dengan mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke. Sang raven meraih tengkuk Naruto, merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka hingga Naruto bahkan kesulitan untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangannya. Bibir Sasuke terus bergerak meminta lebih sekalipun Naruto bersikeras mengunci mulutnya. Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas menyusup ke balik kemeja, menyentuh kulit punggung berwarna tan yang membuat tubuh itu berjengit. Bibir Naruto terbuka untuk meloloskan desahan, membuat Sasuke leluasa untuk menyesap bibir itu lebih dalam. Detik berikutnya lidah sang Uchiha menerobos masuk, membuat bibir dan dagu mereka semakin basah.

Bunyi erangan tumpang tindih dengan bunyi kecapan.

" –brengsek." Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Naruto begitu dia melepaskan bibir sang Namikaze. Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah itu, membuat Naruto menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Itu tadi hukuman untukmu, _dobe, _karena kau membuat keributan di tempat kerjaku."

Si pirang mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan pandangan terarah ke jalanan di depan mereka.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau marah hingga kau membuat ulah di kantor agensiku?"

"Aku tidak membuat ulah," sanggah Naruto. Jelas sekali manik safirnya tampak tersinggung. "Aku memang tidak suka foto-fotomu."

"Kau tidak suka foto-fotoku atau kau tidak suka karena aku membatalkan janji makan siang denganmu?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini ke arah jendela samping.

"Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk, _dobe."_

"Itu yang selalu kau katakan selama seminggu ini!" sahut Naruto, setengah berteriak. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat batang hidungmu. Apa kau lebih menyentuh kameramu dan mengarahkannya pada model-model setengah telanjang itu?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau cemburu pada modelku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!" geram Naruto.

"Kau yang mengalihkan topik, _dobe," _sahut Sasuke kalem. "Kau sedang marah-marah karena aku membatalkan janji makan siang, tapi tahu-tahu mengganti arah pada model-model setengah telanjang."

"Kau memang brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan kau merindukan si brengsek ini."

Sasuke meraih tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup bibir ranumnya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menarik kata-katamu pada ketua agensiku tadi?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau tidak tahu betapa nenek sihir tua itu sangat menyebalkan kalau sedang mengomel."

Naruto akhirnya tertawa.

"Apa Tsunade-_san _tahu kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Dia bisa membunuhmu."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tukas Sasuke, "Aku lebih peduli untuk memberikan hukuman padamu karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaanku hari ini."

Bibir itu menyeringai lagi sebelum kemudian menemukan tujuannya.

Kedua mata safir Naruto terpejam sementara tangannya bergerak memeluk leher sang Uchiha.

Sasuke ingin menyampaikan tanpa kata-kata betapa dia juga merindukan lelaki pirang itu.

.

FIN

.

_Hahaha. Apa ini? Udah pendek gaje pula. Sekalipun begitu saya sudah melalui masa-masa berat untuk berjuang menyelesaikan fic ini. Sebelumnya saya sudah menulis 3 fic (karena ide loncat-loncar kayak kodok), tapi semuanya berhenti setelah kurang lebih 1000 kata. Benar-benar menyesakkan dada._

_Ada yang pernah baca doujin narusasu yang Photo Shoot? Di situ Naruto jadi fotografer dan saya suka banget. Aslinya sih saya menganggap profesi itu sangat keren gara-gara fic riren favorit saya sepanjang masa: HAUTE, di mana Rivalle jadi fotografer yang sangat-sangat asdfghjkl. Dari dua hal itulah saya terinspirasi untuk menulis fic ini._

_Anyway terimakasih untuk yang sudah sudi membaca sampai di sini. Kalau kalian sudah pernah membaca tulisan-tulisan saya sebelumnya, tolong beritahu saya apa ada yang kurang atau yang terasa salah dari tulisan saya kali ini._

_Peluk hangat,_

_rururei_


End file.
